Nightmares and Lullabies
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Reno wakes up after a nightmare and his family must help him drift back off...One-Shot...Written for 'The Sacred and Profane'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :) Oh and the song lyrics are owned by youtube's katethegreat19! She's great for final fantasy songs so check her out!

Author's Note: This is my twenty-eighth fanfic...A little fluffy maybe?…And it was requested by 'The Sacred and Profane'...Hope it's good! :) PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :D

The red head sat up so quickly, the two sleeping forms beside him awoke with a start.

The young woman looked at her husband with concern, "Reno honey, you ok?"

"Yeah daddy, what's wrong? You have a nightmare too?'' the little girl that lay in-between them rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Sweat slid down the red heads pale face, as he just sat there, breathing heavily, as if in shock.

"Reno…" Tifa reached out her arm and gently stroked some hair from the Turk's face. He jumped at the sudden sensation of her touch and the young woman gasped in shock.

He looked at her apologetically, "Ti…Tifa…I'm sorry…just…surprised me…"

"Daddy…what's wrong?'' His daughter wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Just a nightmare...didn't mean to wake you both…sorry…''

Tifa stroked her daughter's back, "Fancy you and Tiffany both having nightmares…"

Reno smiled at his wife, but it was strained and false, she could see the fear and panic in his eyes. He may have been a Turk, but some things still frightened him.

The little girl had her head pressed against her father's chest, as if listening to something. Within seconds her face shot up to meet his, "Your heart's beating sooooo fast! It's like a billion, billion drums!"

He chuckled nervously, "Guess I'm still a little…shaken…"

Tiffany's eye's widened and she looked at the red head examining his expression, "Are you scared? It's all right to be scared daddy…that's what you told me…''

Reno shifted his gave to his wife and then to the little girl, before a look of defeat played across his face, "Yeah…yeah I am a little scared…"

Tifa gave him a comforting smile, she knew for her husband to admit such a thing was not easy for him, especially in front of the child to whom he tried to appear as strong and brave.

A few seconds passed of complete silence, until it was broken by Tiffany, who turned to her mother with a bright, radiant smile, "Mummy why don't you sing daddy a lullaby!"

The red head poked his daughter lightly in the side, making her giggle, "Don't you think I'm a little old for lullabies?''

Tifa looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk, "Never…"

As he laid back down, he doubted how effective the lullaby would be. After all he was a grown man, and simple childlike things no longer worked on him.

He had never really heard her sing before, he'd caught the odd snippet when she sang to Tiffany when she couldn't sleep, but he had never stopped to listen.

_Lost in darkest blue  
Endless labyrinths weaving though_

He could tell she wasn't practised but her voice was velvety and soft yet filled with emotion. He could see why Tiffany found it so relaxing.

_  
Share with me your tears  
All your troubles and deepest fears  
I remember when  
you chased all my shadows away_

He'd never heard this song before, he wasn't really sure whether it was old, new or one his wife had made up herself, but the tune comforted him, and made him feel...safe.

_Won't you take my hand?  
Come away with me from this land  
Let me give to you  
all that you have given to me  
Even far apart,  
know our souls together will be  
_

His daughter curled closer beside him, draping an arm over his stomach, and resting her cheek on his chest, so he could feel every outward breath.

_  
When the storm draws nigh  
Dreams will shatter before your eyes  
Know that you're not alone  
When the battle starts  
I will comfort your restless heart  
You'll know that you are home_

The red head wrapped his arm around the little girl, gripping her tightly, keeping her close to him.

When your stars stop shining  
Endless vines around you winding  
Know that you're not alone  
I will give my all  
So your tears will no longer fall

His heart beat slowed, relaxing his chest. His mind was clear from the darkness of his nightmare. All he concentrated on was his wife's voice and the small form covering his left side giving him that little bit of extra warm and comfort. 

Look into my eyes  
All eternity you will find  
In this fragile heart,  
know that you will always belong  
Shout into the night  
Show the darkness that you will fight  
Hopeless you may feel,  
but inside I know you are strong

He could feel his breath softening, and his eyelids growing heavy. Soon he trusted them enough to close, and take him further into the realms of dreams.

_  
Keep me in your heart  
So we'll never be far apart  
Always you will find  
Shadows lingering close behind  
Lift your spirits now,  
We shall be together soon..._

Tifa looked at the sleeping pair, wrapped in each others arms. Each breathing in time, rising and falling together. The contented look on her husband's face, and the dreamy smile on her daughter's. It was these moments that made her life feel so complete.


End file.
